1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a projector and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements. For example, a user interface environment is provided to allow users to easily and conveniently search or select functions.
As the mobile terminal is implemented as multimedia players, electronic components for implementing various other functions than the wireless communication function of the mobile terminal, such as a camera module, a broadcast receiving module, or the like, are being mounted in the mobile terminal.